


We're Incredible

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: I Love You, Michael is a dick, Post-Season/Series 05, they finally get to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place directly after season 5a finale. Do not read unless you have finished all 8 episodes.Lucifer and Chloe finally get to finish their chat after being so rudely interrupted by Amenadiel and Michael's shenanigans."We can grow and learn okay? Because... we’re incredible.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	We're Incredible

  
“Dad…” Lucifer breathed, shock, anger, love, and every other emotion you can think of swirled around in his head. 

“Children, you know I hate it when you fight,” God spoke.

After that was silence. I mean who wouldn’t be stunned if God just plopped himself down to earth like he had done, well, never.

Michael was the first to break the silence. For his own brother-hating reasons of course.

“Father, finally you’re here, finally you’ve come to your senses about Lucifer, he’s been getting off far too easy.” Michael complained.

“Michael, child, you have messed with things that were not of your responsibility and done things that I have simply not asked, but for now I want you to go back home so that I can deal with you later.”

“But–”

“Go!” God bellowed with the weight of Heaven flowing through his words that one could not simply argue with.

Michael left abruptly.

“So then,” Lucifer started, “What in the Hell are you doing here? You see I’d like to speed this nonsense up a bit, I’m kind of in the middle of something, fixing a relationship and all.”

“Ah yes, about that–”

“No, no, I do not want to hear it. You have done plenty when it comes to the Detective so please can we just meet again another time, let me check, does never again work for you?” Lucifer remarked.

God sighed. “Very well, Samael, though I do believe we have some things we need to discuss, but go, go, spend your time with your ‘Detective’ as you say. You have a lot to talk about and tell her, regarding your changes...”

“Do not call me that.” Lucifer seethed, the back of his mind confused at the last part of his statement. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, it has been a long time since I saw you last,” God said sincerely. “But son, I know deep down you know why you’ve changed, just talk to her. And Amenadiel, I do believe you need to go to the mother of your child, we will discuss that ‘issue’ later.” 

Amenadiel still frozen in shock of the fact that his father was standing in front of him, on earth, simply nodded. Lucifer shook his head but deep down some understanding within him clicked.

With a wave of his hands, time unfroze and God vanished into thin air.

“Finally, he’s gone,” Lucifer mumbled running towards the evidence locker where his Detective stood, quite confused.

“Lucifer?”

“I’m so sorry Detective, evil twin came back looking for a little fight, Amenadiel freaked out froze time, Dad intervened, ya-da ya-da, where were we?”

Chloe nodded, frowned, froze, then looked up at Lucifer. “Wait what? Dad, as in God, came down to earth?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s something for later,” Lucifer said hurriedly. “I believe we were in the middle of something. However, I’m sure a lot of people are going to be confused about how a window smashed out of nowhere and well why I look like, this, so why don’t we head back to Lux, sit down, talk,” Lucifer suggested.

Chloe nodded, still trying to get her head around the fact that God had been in the precinct only moments ago.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When they arrived at the penthouse, Lucifer immediately grabbed a drink and began pouring himself a glass, or two.

“So…” Chloe started.

“Right so, I think I owe you an explanation. Well, regarding my ‘changes’ as one may put it, I’m sorry that I scared you into believing that my feelings had changed I–”

“Oh Lucifer, no, it’s–”

“I need to get this out Detective, just– I know Michael brought up that fear and it’s why this whole topic has come up in the first place, but, I think that there is actually an explanation.” Lucifer sighed. “We know now that I self-actualise, that also us celestial beings do, and I understand that you think I’m rebuilding the walls I had before but, I don’t actually think that’s the case. I think, that if I’m honest, I’m just trying to protect you. When– When there was that serial killer and I was vulnerable and I couldn’t move, and I just had to watch you walk into a trap and he had a knife and all I could do was sit there–” Lucifer breathed, “I felt so powerless, I felt so guilty, because I wasn’t able to protect you and if something were to happen– I just, I couldn’t allow that to happen. So I think, I think that may be why I’m invulnerable around you know and why I have my mojo back.”

Chloe looked up at Lucifer, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. 

“What I’m trying to say,” Lucifer kept going, his breathing rapidly quickening, “I love you, Chloe, I do, and I’m sorry that I haven’t said it before, I just– I’ve never been loved before, I don’t really know how it works.”

“Oh Lucifer.” Chloe smiled softly. “I love you too, and together we can grow and learn okay? Because... we’re incredible.”


End file.
